


a day at the park

by manowrites



Series: Korra Omegaverse [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Lin Beifong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Omega Kya, if you squint even harder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manowrites/pseuds/manowrites
Summary: Lin takes her family to Republic City Park
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Korra Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829662
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lin is 27... for context.

After sitting at home for the better part of a month, Lin decided to take her family out to the city park. Walking around the house, she nearly tripped over a stray shoe. Looking down she could tell that it belonged to one of her daughters. Bending down to retrieve the offending article, she noticed a trail. She followed it, picking up clothes and toys as she went until she came face to face with her twins sitting in the kitchen floor.

“What are you girls up to?” Lin asked  the toddlers.

“We cook like mommy.” June, the older of the two said with a wide grin.

“Oh really? What are you making?” Lin said as she sat on the floor in front of them.

“Rice cake,” Jade answered as she shoved the bowl in her Sire’s face. “Taste!”

Lin looked at the mess of rice flour and water, then to the girls as she took a small bite. “This is a good rice cake.” She smiled at the toddlers, “You know we can get more rice cakes at the park.”

“PARK!” The twins shouted in unison.

They hadn’t been to the park in a couple of weeks, mostly due to the fact that Kya had recently given birth to another child and wasn’t ready to be out and about yet. They had talked about it and she thought it would be a good idea to get the kids out of the house.

“Luckily you two aren’t covered in rice cake or you would need a bath before you go get dirty again.” Lin stood and grabbed a wet towel to wipe the mess off of their faces and hands. “Go put your toys away and get some shoes on. I’ll clean up in here.”

When she was done cleaning the mess in the kitchen, she walked to her bedroom where she found her family. Shang was putting his own shoes on while Kya was getting the baby bag ready. The young boy jumped up and ran to her when he  finished.

“Look sire! I put my shoes on right!” the  four-year-old said.

“Good job buddy!” She looked around the room at her wife and kids, “Everyone ready to go? Shang?”

“Yep!”

“Good job! Jade?”

“Yes!”

“Awesome! June?”

“Uh huh”

“Amazing. Mommy and Zian?”

“ Oh, we’re ready.”

“Alright then what are we waiting for?”

“Is Sire ready?” Shang asked.

“Oh no!” Lin said with mock horror. “I seem to have forgotten my shoes.”

“ Noooo !” the three toddlers moaned in  unison.

“Don’t worry I have some spare ones in the closet,” Lin walked over and grabbed her sneakers from the closet before putting them on. “Okay let’s go.” Lin smiled as three of her children raced out of the bedroom. She grabbed the baby bag from Kya who had Zian strapped to her chest. Seeing the children waiting by the door, she smiled, happy to have a fun day with her family.

She was glad they had decided to buy an apartment close to the park. This way they didn’t have to pile into her car when they wanted to go to the park. She gave the small backpack to her Shang and he happily strapped it to his back. Lin grabbed a bigger ball with toys and extra clothes and put it on her own back. Stepping out of the apartment, Kya watched her children as Lin locked the door.

She turned to everyone, “Shang you take Mommy’s hand. Girls, you’re with me.” Lin grabbed a tiny hand in each of her own and they all walked to the garage that came with the apartment. Lin pulled the wagon out and set it up so her children could get inside. This would make travel that much easier without having to worry about one of the kids going astray. She loaded the  Satowagon their parents had gifted them with their toys, a blanket and an umbrella. After loading the kids into the wagon, they crossed the bridge into the park and were ready for a fun relaxing day.

Kya found a great spot by the river, far enough away that the kids wouldn’t go in accidentally, but close enough to catch the scent of water. Lin set up the umbrella and blanket and gave the children their toys before sitting to watch them play.

About two hours later, Lin watched as her pups began playing with other children in the park. The game soon ended when Shang got upset. She went over to them as she noticed an older man, obviously Water Tribe, coming towards them as well. “What’s the matter buddy?”

“He took my toy.”

“Well did you ask for it back?” She asked just as the man approached. Shang nodded as he she wiped his tears.

“Arik why did you take his toy?” The man asked.

“I wanted to play with it.” the other boy said.

“But you have your own toys.”

“This one is cooler.” Arik pouted.

“Well if it isn’t yours you should give it back.”

Arik huffed and threw the toy down before running back to his parents. The man turned to Lin, “I’m sorry about my grandson. He can be a handful sometimes.”

“ Oh, it’s fine, Shang got his toy back and he’s as happy as ever.” Lin didn’t know why, but this man seemed familiar.

“I’m Kanto by the way.” He said holding out his hand. “I’m out here with my daughter and her family.”

Kanto. That’s why he seemed familiar. Lin shook the man’s hand with a tight smile. “Lin.”

“Nice to meet you Lin.” He looked over his shoulder, “I should be getting back but it was nice meeting you.”

“You too.” Lin said before he walked away. She looked at his family before returning to hers. The woman Arik had  run to looked to be no older than twenty.

Kya noticed the odd expression on Lin’s face as her eyes never left the man she had been talking to. “Lin, what’s the matter, do you know him?”

“Yeah I do.” Lin said before she turned her attention to her wife, “He’s my father.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Lin had gotten the pups bathed, fed and put to bed, she joined her wife in the nursery. Kya held their son to her breast as Lin moved to sit behind her on the futon. She adjusted herself without disturbing the baby, something she had plenty of practice doing. Leaning her head back on Lin shoulder, she looked at the side of her mate’s face. “We’re done after this.”

“I can’t make any promises.” Lin smirked.

“You better, or else you will never touch me again.” Lin could tell that she was joking, but she did agree that four children was enough for them.

“I’ll go to the market and get the ingredients for moon tea. You know I can’t resist you.”

There was tension in the room and it was most definitely coming from Lin. They sat together for a few minutes the only sound was coming from Zian suckling away.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kya asked softly.

Lin didn’t answer for a while. Kya waited patiently for her mate to gather her thoughts. “He looked right through me. Didn’t even know who I was.”

“Well it has been twenty-seven years, Lin. I know that’s not an excuse but not everyone's memory is that great.”

“Kya, he birthed me. How can you give birth to a child and not even recognize your face in theirs? Or their scent for that matter.”

“Are you going to tell your sire?”

“I have to. There’s no way I can keep this from Toph of all people.” Lin sighed, “I can’t believe you talked me into agreeing to a playdate.”

“Well Kianna asked, and the pups seemed excited. I thought it would just be mean to say no.”

“Oh, so now we’re on a first name basis with the woman who doesn’t even know she’s my sister?” Lin laughed. Kya chuckled as she shifted to hand Zian to Lin to be burped. She fixed her shirt and smiled at the picture in front of her. Lin had Zian laying over her legs as she began giving gentle but firm taps on his back. He gave two big burps before Lin changed his diaper and laid him down for the night.

Lin woke the next morning to an empty bed. She furrowed her eyebrows as she sat up. The apartment was oddly quiet. She looked to the bedside table, 6:15. No one should be awake yet. Zian always woke around five am for a changing and then Kya would be back in bed with her, or vice versa. She got out of bed to relieve herself before walking down the hall. Kya wasn’t in the nursery and the pups were all in their beds. She went into the living room to see most of the furniture against the wall and her wife asleep on the newly positioned sofa. There was a cup of tea on the table next to her. Kya hadn’t been asleep for long if the temperature of the tea was any indication. Lin moved her wife’s hair out of her face, gently waking her.

Kya gave a tired smile, “Hi.”

“What are you doing out here alone, love?”

“Getting ready for the play date.”

“Why didn’t you wake me? I could’ve helped.”

“You do so much, I wanted you to be able to sleep in a bit.” Kya yawned as she sat up, “Are you ready for today?”

“Yeah, I’m not going to mention it with the pups here though. I don’t want to start anything that will end up scaring them.”

“You’re right.” Kya agreed. “It’s best to do it in private.”

“Come back to bed.” Lin spoke softly, “The children won’t be awake for another couple of hours.” She held out her hand for her wife to take as she led her back to the bedroom; the cup of tea forgotten on the table.

9am came and Lin and Kya reluctantly got out of bed. Lin went to wake the babies and Kya went to prepare their breakfast. It wasn’t until noon that their guests arrived for the playdate. Kanto and Kianna had brought the children, Arik and Oshi, over and they were having the time of their lives. The adults were enjoying tea in the kitchen while they watched them. They were holding a light conversation, occasionally stopping to speak to the pups, when someone suddenly entered the home. Kya suddenly became nervous, while Lin stiffened as she recognized the scent. Kianna was oblivious.

Kanto noticed the change in both of the women, “Is everything alright?”

“My sire is here.” Lin said, abandoning her tea as she left the kitchen. Going through the living room she met her sire at the door. “Uh hey Chief, what are you doing here?”

“I can’t spend my lunch break with my family?” Toph asked as if she was offended.

“No, I mean yes. You’re welcome here anytime. But we are in the middle of a playdate.”

“That explains why I feel more people here than usual.” Toph spoke as she began walking down the hall.

Lin followed as she frantically tried to stop her, “Sire there’s something I have to tell you. I was going to tell you later when I stopped by the station.”

Toph walked into the living room, “Spit it out Lin, your babbling is irritating.” She stopped when she noticed a familiar scent. She turned to her daughter and spoke in a low voice, a voice that scared Lin as a child. The voice that told her that she was in big trouble, “Lin, what did you do?”

“Sire I,” Lin started but was interrupted.

“Toph?”

“Kanto. Nice of you to show your face again after all these years. What are you doing here?”

“I was invited here. I brought my grandchildren for a playdate.”

“So, you decided to let someone else mount you then?”

“Please Sire, not here. Not with the pups.” Lin pleaded.

“What happened between us was a long time ago, I'm over it. Maybe you should just let it go.”

Lin looked at Kanto, a confused expression on her face. She could see Kya and Kianna gathering the children and ushering them into another room. She had to make sure to thank her wife for that later.

“I couldn’t ‘just let it go’ as you so carelessly put it.” The chief said, barely containing her anger.

“What kind of alpha are you? You know the child was too small and weak. It would have never survived. Get over it.”

“You still as dense as you were 28 years ago.” Toph turned to her daughter, “Lin, meet your poor excuse of a father.”

To say Kanto was shocked would be an understatement. Lin couldn’t be the child he had birthed so long ago. The child was born too early, too small and weak to survived. But as he got a closer in depth look at her, he could tell that she was. She looked like him in the face, and now that he was paying more attention, he could tell that his scent was mixed with hers. She smelled like him and Toph and he didn’t even notice. “Lin I’m sorry.”

Lin couldn’t look at him; Kanto had made her feel small again. He had left her when she was at her most vulnerable, when she needed him the most. All because he didn’t think she was strong enough to survive, but she did. She was a fighter, a survivor.

“Did you know?” That was a dumb question. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have gotten nervous when Toph arrived unexpectedly.

“Yeah, I did. As soon as we met, I knew that you were the man who didn’t want me. I didn’t know all of the details, only that you left shortly after my birth. But to hear the way you spoke about your own pup makes me sick to my stomach.” Lin finally looked at him, “I spent a lot of time upset that I only had one parent. My sire was right: I don’t need you. I never needed you.”

“Please Lin give me a chance.”

“Why?” Lin asked, anger in her eyes, “You didn’t give me one. I was ten days old when you left. You don’t deserve a chance and you don’t deserve to know me. After today, I don’t want you here. I don’t need your negativity around my family. Just be grateful you were able to meet them.”

Lin didn’t wait for Kanto to respond as she went down the hall in search of her family. She found them in the kid’s bedroom, Kya had retrieved Zian from his crib sometime during the argument. She held out her arms for her son, Kya delivering him to her. “Honey?”

“I’ll be okay.” Lin said, answering Kya’s unasked question. She didn’t take her eyes off of her son, “I just needed to hold him.”

“Kianna, my feelings toward Kanto don’t extend to you. I would like to get to know you, if you’ll let me. You are welcome here anytime.”

“Thank you, Lin.” Kianna smiled at her.

**Author's Note:**

> :o


End file.
